¡Sucesos extraños!
by Shinju-chan97
Summary: Algunos chicos de Inazuma Japan están en la mansión de una de sus amigas, extrañamente quedan atrapados y comienzan a desaparecer poco a poco cada uno de ellos. ¿Qué es lo que estara pasando? ¿Terminaran por desaparecer todos?  Advertencias: Fic con Oc's
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! :D

Aquí traigo mi primer fic llamado "Sucesos extraños" n.n

Espero que les guste, no sean tan malos conmigo es el primero XD

Sin nada más que decir es disclaimer

Disclaimer: _Inazuma Eleven no es mío si no tengan por seguro que el HiroMido sería una pareja oficial, que existiría un personaje llamado Shinju que sería la novia de Kaze, que Midorikawa seguiría en Inazuma Japan y que Someoka (apodado Somemonkey según yo ._.U) estaría muerto al igual que Aki :D (No me odien los fans de Aki y Someoka! T_T)_

_El personaje de Yoko no me pertenece tampoco, le pertenece a MeriiX quien me dio permiso para usarla._

¡Ahora si los dejo con el primer capi! :D

Capítulo 1: Comienzan las desapariciones

En una gran mansión se encontraban 16 chicos, la mansión era perteneciente a una de las chicas que estaba allí. El nombre de la dueña de la mansión era Rina, una chica de pelo rubio y ojos verdes que a veces parecían azules. Allí se encontraban Éndou, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Kido, Hiroto, Goenji, Midorikawa, Aki, Natsumi, Haruna, Sakuma y algunas amigas de ellos llamadas Yoko, Amaya, Shizuka y Shinju. (Sin contar a Rina xD)

-Rina. ¿Tienes chocolate?- Preguntó Yoko con sus ojos llenos de brillo

-Niña ego, el chocolate te da alergía- Le dijo Shinju- No se lo traigas Rina-

-Ya es muy tarde, ya se fue a buscar chocolate a la cocina- Le dijo Endou entre risas

-Te saliste con la tuya esta vez Yoko- Susurró Shizuka

Así llego Rina con chocolate para todos. Después de que todos terminaron el chocolate Rina y Shinju llegaron con helado para todos.

-¿No será ya mucho?- Preguntó Kazemaru mirando el helado que le había dado Rina

-¡Para mí está bien!- Dijo Midorikawa muy feliz- Pero si no quieres el tuyo Kazemaru- Agregó acercando su mano al helado de Kazemaru

-Jamás dije que no lo quisiera- Dijo el peliazul alejando su helado del peliverde

-¡Si él le da ese helado a alguien será a mí!- Gritó Yoko mirando asesinamente a Midorikawa quien la miró del mismo modo

En ese momento Goenji, Shizuka y Amaya se miraron, sonrieron y levantaron su posillo con helado y preguntaron:

-¿Quién quiere nuestro helado?-

-¡Yo!- Gritaron Yoko y Midorikawa (los dos glotones xD) casi tirándose encima de los 3 que ofrecían su helado

-Tarde- Dijo Amaya fijándose en que ninguno tenía el helado en sus manos

-¿¡Qué!- Gritaron los otros 2 enojados

-Por lentos- Dijo Sakuma mostrándoles uno de los tres helados mientras les sacaba la lengua

-Van a tener que incrementar su velocidad si quieren ganar la próxima vez- Dijo Kido mostrándoles el segundo helado

-Jeje… Yoko pensé que eras más rápida si se trataba de comida- Dijo Shinju mostrando el tercer último que fue ofrecido por los otros 3 chicos

-¡Tu! ¡Maldita damelo!- Le gritó Yoko intentando quitarle el helado a Shinju

-No, es mío- Dijo la chica peliceleste riéndose de Yoko

-¡No! Yo quería más helado!- Sollozaba Midorikawa sentándose al lado de Hiroto para luego mirarlo con una carita de perrito degollado- ¿Me das el tuyo?

-No- Le respondió Hiroto y luego tomo un poco de su helado

Así paso que Midorikawa y Yoko estuvieron pidiéndoles a todos helado sin obtener ningún resultado positivo hasta que… Todo quedo oscuro…

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Fubuki

-Se cortó la luz- Contestó Goenji

-Pero es imposible- Dijo Rina extrañada- la única manera que pase esto es que alguien haya cortado la luz

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Aki asustada

-Pero solo estamos nosotros- Dijo Haruna abrazando a su hermano que estaba a su lado

-¿S-segura que no son fallos?- Preguntó Shizuka

-Conozco muy bien esta casa y Rina dice la verdad- Dijo Shinju

-¡Silencio! No necesito que me asustes- Dijo Endou

- No veo nada- Dijo Amaya

- Yo veo un poco- Dijo Kazemaru

-Yo también- Dijo Rina- Acompáñame a buscar unas linternas

Kazemaru y Rina fueron a buscar linternas mientras tanto los otros se quedaron allí un poco nerviosos.

-¿Qué tal con el celular?- Dijo Natsumi sacando su celular y alumbrando un poco (Jojo mi técnica con la de mis hermanas después del terremoto para alumbrar XD)

-No he escuchado a Sakuma- Dijo Kido

Natsumi alambro donde debió haber estado Sakuma pero no él no estaba allí.

-Rina y Kazemaru aún no llegan- Dijo Shizuka bastante preocupada

-¡Ya llegamos!- Dijo Rina alumbrando con una de las cinco linternas que llevaban

-Hay que buscar a Sakuma- Dijo Aki

-Pero esta mansión es muy grande- Dijo Amaya asustada

-¿Les digo algo chicos?- Preguntó Fubuki inseguro

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Kazemaru

-Yoko tampoco está…- Respondío apuntando donde se debía encontrar la chica

-Chicos aunque estemos muertos del miedo hay dos desaparecidos y hay que buscarlos- Dijo Shinju

-Y-yo paso- Le respondió Endou haciéndose hacia atrás

-Si te quedas aquí puede ser peor- Le dijo Rina riéndose

-¿Y si es una fantasma?- Pregunto Midorikawa asustándolos a todos- O peor, ¿un asesino?

-¡Cállate! No necesitamos más sustos- Le dijo Shizuka asustada y enojada al mismo tiempo

-Bien, tenemos 5 linternas, nos separaremos en 4 grupos de 3 y 1 de 2- Decía Rina para luego indicar cuáles iban a ser los grupos.

Los grupos quedaron en:

Grupo 1: Endou, Shinju y Kazemaru

Grupo 2: Amaya, Midorikawa y Hiroto

Grupo 3: Kido, Haruna y Aki

Grupo 4: Fubuki, Rina y Natsumi

Grupo 5: Shizuka y Goenji

Empezaremos con el grupo 1:

Después de haber estado bastante rato caminando por los pasillos del tercer piso Shinju ya se aburría mientras que Endou seguía muy asustado y Kazemaru conservaba la calma.

-Ya será mejor que entremos a una habitación a revisar- Dijo la chica alumbrando una de las puertas cercanas

-¡No! Yo etto… creo que no es seguro- Dijo Endou con su notable miedo

-Vamos, no seas miedoso- Le dijo Kazemaru riéndose

Para la buena suerte de Shinju le había tocado con Kazemaru, aunque no lo mostrara mucho le gustaba mucho y se sentía muy feliz por el hecho de que le toco con él, pero para su mala suerte también le había tocado con Endou, a veces le cansaba su optimismo y que fuera tan hiperactivo, pero sobretodo ahora le molestaba más viendo su lado miedoso, de verdad no estaba muy segura de soportarlo y ya estaba muy cansada del Endou miedoso.

-Vamos a entrar si o si- Dijo Shinju mirando enojada a Endou quien solo se asustaba más al verla enojada

Cuando se acerco a la puerta y sus dedos rozaron la perilla se escucho un grito de una mujer, ese grito era atemorizante y desgarrador.

-D-de verdad no quiero entrar te lo imploro- Decía Endou ya arrodillado

Endou le tenía algo de miedo a Shinju, a veces ella no era muy amable y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo con ella, más ahora que notaba que estaba más molesta que de costumbre.

-No seas tan miedoso, ¿qué dices tú Kazemaru?- La chica no resivió rspuesta- ¿Kazemaru?

Shinju alumbró donde debió estar Kazemaru pero lo único que había fue su goma para el cabello tirado en el suelo.

-¡A no!- Gritó Endou asustado- ¡Yo me voy de aquí!- Cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo fue detenido por Shinju que lo sujeto del hombro

-Tarado, no me voy a quedar sola- Dijo la chica- ¡Tú te quedas conmigo!

-E-está bien- Se limitó a decir el portero ya más asustado de la chica que de lo que fuera que hizo desaparecer a su amigo.

Bueno vamos dejando al grupo 1 y nos vamos con el grupo 2!

-¿De verdad tenemos que entrar a los cuartos?- Preguntó Amaya muy asustada

-Sí, tenemos que revisarlos, no es suficiente solo revisar los pasillos- Dijo Hiroto iluminando con la linterna una puerta

A juzgar por los adornos que tenía la puerta y por el gran nombre escrito en ella debía ser la habitación del hermano menor de Rina por lo cual decidió caminar hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación siguiente.

-Creo que nos están siguiendo- Dijo Midorikawa mirando a todos lados muerto del miedo

-No creo, debe ser tu idea- Dijo Amaya

-¡Es verdad!- Le gritó Midorikawa ya histérico por el miedo que tenía

Midorikawa y Amaya vieron unas sombras que los rodeaban por lo cual se dieron vuelta a buscar a esas sombras. En ese momento se apagó la linterna que llevaba Hiroto y se escucho como caía al suelo, luego un grito igual al que escucharon Endou y Shinju.

-¿H-hiroto?- Preguntó asustado el peliverde al no ver absolutamente nada

Buscaron en el suelo como pudieron la linterna y luego alumbraron a todos lados buscando al pelirrojo lo único que encontraron fue un llavero que llevaba casi siempre. En eso vieron como la figura de una capucha negra se desvanecía entre lo oscuro.

-¡U-un fantasma!- Gritó Amaya

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo muriéndose del miedo hasta la sala donde habían estado con los demás.

Bueno dejemos a este grupo por un buen rato y vámonos con el Grupo 3! :D

Kido llevaba la linterna e iba muy tranquilo caminando y alumbrando los distintos lugares del 2º piso.

-Hermano, tengo miedo- Dijo Haruna agarrada del brazo de su hermano

-No te preocupes Haruna, todo esta bien- Decía Kido tranquilizando a su hermanita

-Me quiero ir- Dijo Aki que con el miedo que tenía ya había agarrado la capa del de googles

-De verdad, no va a pasar nada- Dijo Kido alumbrando una puerta que estaba a lo lejos

-¿Quieres que entremos allí?- Preguntó Aki más asustada que antes

-Si estamos buscando a nuestros amigos, hay que buscar bien. Le respondió Kido buscando la forma de que Aki ya no estuviera tan asustada

Cuando quedaron en frente de la puerta paso una corriente de viento helado y luego el mismo grito de los casos anteriores. Una sombra se acerco y desapareció y luego solo silencio, hasta que…

-¡Hermano!- Gritó Haruna desesperada- ¡Aki no está!

Buscaron desesperadamente con la linterna pero solo encontraron el pinche que llevaba en el cabello tirado en el piso.

-¡No esta!- Dijo Haruna-¿Qué haremos?

-Lo mejor es que volvamos a la sala donde empezamos- Dijo Kido- Puede que nos encontremos con los otros

Así los dos hermanos se fueron a la sala.

Dejando de lado a los tiernos hermanitos nos vamos con el grupo 4! *O*

Se puede decir que era el grupo que iba más tranquilo, ninguno iba asustado, o por lo menos ninguno de los tres mostraba el miedo.

-Debí haber hecho grupo con Shizuka- Decía Rina arrepentida y con voz aburrida

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Fubuki con una mirada nada amigable

-¿Para hablar de esa Miley Cyrus?- Preguntó Natsumi bastante molesta

Natsumi no se sentía muy bien con ese grupo, ni Rina ni Fubuki le caían muy bien que digamos. Le molestaban bastantes cosas de ellos dos.

-¡No tenían porque hablarme así!- Les respondío Rina

Normalmente Rina no conversaba mucho con ninguno de los dos pero en momentos como esos sacaba lo peor de ella lo cual hacia que los tres se molestaran.

-Ya cállense las dos esto resulta molesto-Terminó de decir Fubuki

Natsumi iba a responder en ese momento pero empezaron a escucharse ruidos de la habitación que estaba frente a ellos.

-¿La habitación de juegos de mi hermano?- Se limitó a decir Rina

-A investigar- Dijo Fubuki cortante

Definitivamente a Fubuki no le caía mal Natsumi, tampoco Rina pero en momentos como esos con los comentarios de todos ya estaba molesto.

Los tres entraron a la habitación y la revisaron pero no encontraron nada así que RIna quizó reírse un poco…

-Fubuki, mira debajo del mueble blanco- Dijo Rina apuntando el mueble que se encontraba al lado del chico

Fubuki ingenuo reviso debajo del mueble y gritó al ver lo que había.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Natsumi por la reacción del albino

El chico sacó debajo del mueble un payaso de una cara terrorífica mientras que la miraba asustado.

-¿Te asusto ese payaso feo de mi hermano?- Preguntó Rina entre risas

-Hay que ser sinceros, esa cara da miedo- Dijo Natsumi

-No es para tanto- Decía Rina aún riéndose

Justo después de esas últimas palabras la puerta se cerró de golpe y…

Wiiii! Hasta allí los dejo! :D

Acepto bastantes cosas como críticas, amenazas, tomatazos, heladasos (seeh disfrutaría que me tiraran helado XD), etc.

Cuidense y espero que me dejen un review por lo menos para sentirme bien :D. (Pero no los obligo solo me gustaría n.n)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con el 2º capi.

**Disclaimer:** _Inazuma Eleven no es mío, es propiedad de Level-5 a quien un día le robare mágicamente los derechos de autor sin que se enteren y los personajes serán míos! Muajajaja *O* (Como buena persona los compartiré n.n)_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2<span>: ¿Llega la ayuda?

**_Creo que ahora nos toca el grupo 5! XD_**

-Tengo miedo- Decía como por décima vez Shizuka lo que tenía cansado a Goenji- quería hacer grupo con Rina-

-Primero no eres la única con miedo, segundo si hubieran hecho equipo no harían nada más que hablar de la fea Miley Cyrus- Dijo molesto Goenji

-¡Silencio Shuuya! ¡No ofendas a Miley Cyrus!- Dijo Shizuka mirando con odio a Goenji y defendiendo a su ídola

-Si claro, lo que tu digas "princesita"- Dijo Goenji en tono burlón

Hubo silencio de parte de Shizuka por no saber que responder así que siguieron caminando sin siquiera cruzar miradas. En eso se escucharon golpes en la puerta principal.

-¿Q-quien será?- Preguntó Shizuka

- Pueden ser los padres de Rina- Dijo Goenji mirando el lado lógico

-Rina dijo que no llegarían hasta la próxima semana- Agregó Shizuka

-¿Y si llegaron antes?- Preguntó Goenji buscando una forma de no asustarse

-No lo se, ¡pero abre tu!- Dijo Shizuka y acto seguido empujo a Goenji hacia la puerta de entrada

Goenji miró la puerta, trago saliva y la abrió lentamente para luego ver una chica de pelo verde con un flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho dejando solo ver el izquierdo que estaba bastante alegre.

-¡N-naoko!- Se limitó a decir Goenji por la sorpresa

-¡Llego la ayuda!- Gritó Shizuka llorando de felicidad- Ella sabe karate

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- Dijo Naoko después de ver la cara de Goenji asustada y a Shizuka llorando de felicidad

La puerta se cerró fuertemente sin que ninguno hiciera nada. Naoko y Goenji intentaron abrir la puerta pero no lo lograron, se había quedado atrancada.

-Nuestra ayuda resulto fallada- Dijo Shizuka

-¿Qué ayuda?- Preguntó Naoko aún sin entender nada

Ya que Shizuka seguía lamentándose Goenji le explico todo a Naoko

-Con que eso paso-Dijo Naoko-¿Y esperan que los ayude?

-Tienes que hacerlo, no te queda otra estamos aquí encerrados- Le dijo Goenji

-Pero puedo quedarme de lo más bien aquí- Dijo Naoko

-¡Iras con nosotros!-Gritó histérica Shizuka-Tu puedes protegernos si aparece alguien malo

-Son unos miedosos- Contestó la peliverde

-¿Quieres desaparecer al igual que Yoko y Sakuma?-Preguntó Goenji con un tono de voz terrorífico

-N-no- Se limitó a responder- Esta bien, los acompañare

Shizuka se puso feliz, se sentiría más segura con Naoko por saber karate. Después de recorrer distintos lugares del 1º piso llegaron a la cocina, el lugar en el que le hubiera gustado estar a la hiperactiva de Yoko. El refrigerador estaba abierto y se notaba que había alguien o algo buscando o metiendo algo allí. Lograron ver que había un cuerpo tirado en el piso, no podían distinguir si lo conocían o no pero notaron que en la puerta del refrigerador había ¿sangre?

-Aaaaaaaah- Gritó Shizuka desesperada- ¡Es sangre! ¡Es un asesino!

-Ni que asesino ni que nada- Dijo Naoko haciéndose adelante

El "asesino" dejo de mirar el refrigerador se paro y miro a los 3 chicos que se encontraban parados allí observándolo. Pudieron ver que había algo escurriendo de su boca.

-¡Es sangre!-Volvió a gritar Shizuka- ¡Es un asesino en serie caníbal!

-¿C-caníbal?-Preguntó Naoko haciéndose hacia atrás

Goenji se quedó mirando sin decir nada, estaba asustado y entre los gritos de Shizuka no hallaba que hacer. El "asesino en serie caníbal" mostró un cuchillo lo cual asusto más a los 3 chicos que no encontraron nada mejor que salir corriendo donde había comenzado todo, a la sala principal. Cuando llegaron vieron que no eran los únicos que habían vuelto. Estaban Kido, Haruna, Amaya y Midorikawa.

-¡Naoko!- Gritó feliz Amaya- ¡Estamos salvados!

-Es lo mismo que dijo Shizuka y creo que por suerte salimos corriendo a tiempo de la cocina- Dijo Goenji sentándose en el sillón donde estaban sentados Haruna y Kido

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Se limitó a preguntar Amaya

Luego de esa pregunta Naoko y Shizuka se sentaron en otro sillón y les contaron a los otros lo que había pasado. Después los otros contaron como desaparecieron sus otros compañeros (me refiero a Hiroto y Aki).

-COBARDE NO SIGAS CORRIENDO- Escucharon los de la sala una voz femenina muy conocida

- No me hagas nada, te lo pido- Escucharon otra voz muy conocida pero esta era masculina

-Después de que Kazemaru desapareció es lo único que haces- Respondió la voz

Así entro corriendo a la sala un Endou muy asustado perseguido por una Shinju muy enojada.

-¡Salvenme!- Gritó Endou para luego esconderse detrás de uno de los sillones

-¿Dónde está ese inútil?- Dijo Shinju para luego fijarse que en la sala estaban los otros chicos- ¿Qué pasa por que me miran así?- Preguntó la peliceleste después de fijarse en que todos la miraban extraño

Luego de esa escenita pusieron al día a Endou y a Shinju los cuales después les contaron lo que había sucedido en su caso

-Entonces antes de cada desaparición había un grito de alguien desconocido- Afirmó Kido mientras todos afirmaban moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo- Y en todos los casos dejaron alguna pertenencia del desaparecido- Todos volvieron afirmar lo dicho por el estratega

**_Ahora volveré con el pobre grupo 4 que los deje allí olvidados y en suspenso xD_**

-Estamos encerrados- Dijo Rina sin poder abrir la puerta desesperada

-¡Hay que abrirla de algún modo!- Natsumi ya no soportaba, mostró todo el miedo que había guardado por todo ese rato

-Dejame intentar- Dijo Fubuki poniéndose donde estaba Rina e intentando abrir la puerta

Fubuki estuvo un rato intentando abrir la puerta pero no había caso, la puerta no abría. Estaban los 3 sentados en el piso lamentándose haber entrado a la habitación. Hasta que se escucho que alguien había puesto una llave y quitado el seguro a la puerta. Rápidamente los 3 se pararon y Fubuki abrió la puerta, Rina le paso la linterna y…

-Aaaaaaah!- Gritó Rina muy fuerte

Frente a ellos se encontraba una figura alta, con una capucha negra que no dejaba que se le viera la cara y llevaba una gran Oz.

-¡L-l-l-la muer-t-te!- Gritó Rina más fuerte de lo que ya lo había hecho

-¡Sí! Soy yo- Dijo la muerte con una voz muy grave- Y supongo que ya saben lo que vine hacer-

-No soy capaz de creer que eres la muerte- Dijo Natsumi orgullosa

-¡Perdona mi vida muerte!- Clamaba Rina- ¡No escuches a Natsumi!

-¿¡Pero qué has dicho mortal?- Dijo la muerte con tono indignado y alzando su Oz

RIna casi llega a llorar a cantaros, Natsumi seguía con su orgullo sin creer que era la verdadera muerte y Fubuki estaba en shock.

-¡Os ha llegado la hora!- Gritó la muerte con su Oz en alto y con 2 figuras atrás con capuchas iguales a la suya

Fubuki reaccionó y empujo a la muerte y a las otras cosas que se encontraban atrás de esta para luego salir corriendo a gran velocidad. Las 2 chicas que quedaban lo siguieron pero eran más lentas y las sombras las detuvieron. Se escuchó el grito de la mujer característico de todas las desapariciones lo cual llevó a reaccionar a Fubuki.

-¿Chicas?- Preguntó Fubuki para luego darse vuelta por no obtener respuesta y lo único que estaba allí era el celular de Natsumi y el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello Rina. Fubuki se aterró y sin nada más que poder hacer fue a la sala donde se encontró con los demás.

-¡Fubuki!- Dijo Shizuka- ¿Y Rina y Natsumi?

-Como Kazemaru, Hiroto y Aki creo yo- Le contesto Shinju quien encontraba obvio que también habían desaparecido

Después de esas palabras Shizuka se lanzó a llorar, para ella encontró muy frías las palabras de Shinju y no era buena para resistir las lágrimas.

-¡Tonto!-Le grito Shizuka a Fubuki-¡Rina es mi mejor amiga y tú vas y dejas que desaparezca!

-Yo…- Fubuki no sabía que responderle era verdad, el miedo lo había superado y dejo a Natsumi y Rina solas

-¡No seas así!- Protegió Amaya a Fubuki-¡Estoy segura que hubieras hecho lo mismo!

- No es verdad- Se defendió Shizuka

Amaya iba a responderle pero no alcanzo hablar

-¡Peleando no arreglaran nada!- Dijo Kido

Luego de esas palabras Amaya se fue a sentar nuevamente. Shizuka siguió llorando. **(N/A: Que llorona ._. xD)**

-Bueno, hay que ir buscar a los demás- Dijo Naoko- ¿O prefieren que nos quedemos sentados aquí hasta que venga en asesino en serie caníbal?-

-Sí, hay que buscar a Rina- Dijo Shizuka

-No solo a Rina, Shizuka- Le dijo Shinju- Hay que buscar a todos-

-¿Y si buscamos la forma de prender las luces?- Preguntó Midorikawa- Shinju, tú conoces esta casa, debes saber dónde está el interruptor-

La chica solo se limitó a decir que si con la cabeza, pero en su rostro había confusión.

-¿Acaso no sabes?- Preguntó Haruna

-No es que no sepa- Dijo Shinju jugando con sus dedos

-Entonces, ¿dónde está?- Preguntó Kido

-No puedo contestar esa pregunta- Dijo Shinju

-¡Pero si sabes!- Dijo Endou

-Si se, donde están todos-Respondió la ojiverde

-¿A qué te refieres con TODOS?- Preguntó Amaya

-Lo que pasa es que hay más de uno- Respondió poniéndose más nerviosa

-¿Cuántos hay?- Pregunto el estratega

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?- Preguntó poniéndose seria

-Pues claro que quiero saberlo- Respondió Kido igual de serio

-Hay 2 por cada piso y 1 en el atico y 3 en el sótano- Dijo la chica poniéndose nuevamente nerviosa

-¿¡CUÁNTOS?- Gritó Endou que casi le da un ataque

-Ustedes querían saber- Dijo la peliceleste sentándose en el sillón más cercano

-¿Cómo pueden haber tantos?- Preguntó Naoko

-¿Qué se yo?- Dijo Shinju- Pregúntale a los padres de Rina

-Estamos perdidos-Dijo Fubuki

-Tendremos que revisar todos- Dijo Haruna

Todos asintieron y tomaron las linternas

-Pero esta vez vayamos todos juntos- Pidió Shizuka

Ninguno se negó a la petición de Shizuka, nadie quería que desapareciera otro más y tal vez si se mantenían juntos podría ser que nadie más desapareciera.

Revisaron todo el 1º piso, ya no había rastro de que estuviera el "asesino en serie caníbal", ni de la muerte, ni de algún fantasma. ¿Los interruptores? Ambos se encontraban abajo, los subieron pero la luz aún no volvía.

-Supongo que los de los otros pisos también deben estar abajo, por eso las luces no prenden- Dijo Shinju

Todos se sentían mal porque fueran tantos interruptores.

-Bueno, tenemos 2 opciones, ir al 2º piso o bajar al sótano- Dijo Kido decidido

Todos quedaron pálidos al escuchar la palabra sótano exceptuando Shinju y Naoko que tenían por seguro que tarde o temprano tendrían que bajar allí.

-¡Al 2º piso!- Chilló Endou mientras que los demás decían que si a lo que él había respondido

Subieron las escaleras tranquilamente y subieron los interruptores que estaban en ese piso, no había pasado nada extraño hasta ese momento, lo que favorecía a los chicos, hasta que Endou diviso unas sombras a lo lejos…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si… aquí quedo por ahora…<em>**

**_Intentare hacer el 3° capítulo lo antes que pueda, pero como soy floja y esta el colegio de por medio no doy un día o fecha en especial. ¬¬_**

**_Muchas gracias por los reviews que recibí n.n Me sentí genial al leerlos._**

**_Hikari, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no creo poner romance en mi fic. No es que no me guste un poco de romance, pero jamás he sido buena escribiendo ese tipo cosas_**

**_Bueno los dejo ^^~_**

**_Byee~~ nos vemos en el próximo capítulo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bueno, la verdad me he demorado demasiado en subir, y tengo razones, pero no diría que son muy válidas después de tanto tiempo. La primera es que no tenía ideas para seguir -_- la segunda es que siempre se me olvidaba seguirla después._**

**_De verdad lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, muuuuuuuuuchooooooo y acepto cualquier reclamo u.u_**

**_Si quieren pueden tirarme verdura o tomates por estar enojados, los entendería D: Perdónenme, y mejor no los sigo aburriendo y les dejo el capi..._**

_Recordando: __Subieron las escaleras tranquilamente y subieron los interruptores que estaban en ese piso, no había pasado nada extraño hasta ese momento, lo que favorecía a los chicos, hasta que Endou diviso unas sombras a lo lejos…_

Capítulo 3: Perdidos y con peleas en medio…

-Eemm… esto… chicos…-Dijo Endou con voz muy baja mirando las sombras

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Naoko que fue la única que lo escucho

Endou apunto a ese lugar, Naoko miro y quedo sorprendida. Miraron mejor y las sombras se fueron, luego salieron figuras de color ¿blanco?

-Un f-f-f-fantasma!- Gritó Endou abrazando a Naoko mientras ella solo tenía la misma cara de miedo que el castaño

-Jajaja, ¿fantasmas?- Se rio Shinju mientras miraba-Chicos, se están volviendo locos no hay nada, ni nadie-

Al ninguno ver nada siguieron con su camino, nuevamente una ráfaga de viento los dejo inmóviles y luego ese grito que ya todos habían escuchado. Rápidamente todos se alumbraron hacia todos lados, no vieron nada raro hasta que alumbraron hacia atrás, no había nadie, ningún rastro de Naoko y de Endou solo estaba su banda naranja del cabello.

-Waaaah! Debimos hacerles caso!- Chilló Amaya

-No denuevo…- Dijo Haruna

-Vamos chicos, es solo Endou y bueno… Naoko- Dijo Shinju muy insensible- Endou no ayudaba mucho y Naoko, mmmm… no me había dado cuenta que estaba aquí…-

Recibio una mirada fea de todos lo cual solo la hizo encogerse de hombros y pedir perdón por lo que dijo.

-En cambio de quedarnos parados aquí hay que seguir en lo que estábamos- Dijo Kidou después de que ya habían regañado bastante a la peliceleste

Siguieron caminando, subieron las escaleras al 3° piso para ver los otros interruptores, subieron uno de los interruptores del piso y aún no volvía la luz, pero un problemita se les presentaba…

-Las linternas se están apagando… se les están acabando las pilas- Dijo Haruna que llevaba una de las linternas

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces?- Preguntó Amaya

-Tenemos que buscar unas pilas- Dijo Midorikawa- No quiero que terminemos a oscuras-

-No se preocupen, Rina debía tener unas en su cuarto- Informo Shinju- Y es su día de suerte, su cuarto esta en este piso-

-Entonces llévanos a su cuarto- Dijo Kidou

Caminaban tranquilamente y de paso subieron el otro interruptor antes de llegar al cuarto de la rubia (Rina). Entraron al cuarto y alumbraron con las pocas luces que ya quedaba, Shinju saco un cajón del mueble dejándolo encima de la cama y abrío el otro.

-Uno revise el que deje allí encima- Dijo la peliceleste revisando el otro cajón

-Aquí están…- Dijo Goenji que estaba revisando el cajón que saco la chica

Cambiaron las pilas de las linternas y alumbraron la salida, pero la peliceleste oyó un ruido extraño, y le dijo a Fubuki quien tenía una linterna que alumbrara el lugar donde había escuchado algo. El peliplata un poco asustado alumbro mientras la peliceleste le tenía agarrado el hombro. Cuando divisaron lo que había en ese lugar…

-M-m-m-mu-mu-muñeca d-de p-po-por-por-porcelana!- Grito Shinju completamente aterrada tomando a Fubuki de la mano y corriendo a su velocidad máxima, los demás le intentaron seguir el paso, cosa que no lograron ya que la velocidad de la chica cuando tenía miedo se asemejaba a la de Sonic el erizo **(N/A: Ok, tal vez eso es mucho jajaja). **Luego de eso se escuchó un grito de ambos chicos que ya no estaban con el grupo. Todos fueron a buscarlos, pero nada… ni un rastro mínimo de los chicos además de la linterna que llevaban.

-No, ya desaparecieron dos más- Se entristeció Amaya

-Lo peor es que no sabemos dónde están los interruptores…-Dijo Shizuka

Midorikawa recogió la linterna del suelo y alumbro más adelante, vio pasar una sombra negra…

-Ch-chi-chicos…- Dijo el peliverde apuntando al lugar donde había visto la sombra

Todos miraron al lugar viendo una sombra que se acercaba, la quedaron mirando asustados, no sabían que hacer hasta que la sombra se dio cuenta que no se movían y se alejó…. Escucharon que la sombra dijo un ¿garabato?, ninguno sabía de una sombra, fantasma o algo por el estilo que dijera garabatos…

-Olvidemos eso y vamos a revisar el 4° piso…- Dijo Kidou un tanto ¿perturbado? Ok, nadie lo culpaba todos estaban igual…

Todos asintieron y subieron las escaleras al piso siguiente, encontraron con mucha suerte uno de los interruptores ya que no tenían a nadie más que conociera la casa completa.

-Se acabó, ya estamos perdidos- Dijo Midorikawa

-¿Es posible que alguien tenga más mala suerte que nosotros?- Pregunto Haruna

-Quiero irme, mi papá se va a enojar… también tengo miedo, me quiero ir- Decía Shizuka sin poder decir algo más

-Ya cálmate, me tienes harto- Le dijo Goenji bastante enojado

-¡Pues mala suerte Goku!- Le gritó enojada la chica

-No me digas Goku- Dijo Goenji enojado, ya porque la chica lo tenía harto y porque si algo no le gustaba a Shuuya era que le dijeran Goku

-¡Te lo digo cuantas veces quiera!- Le respondió la ojimorada (N/A: Eeem si, Shizuka tiene los ojos morados, creo que no lo dije antes)

-Eres una niñita malcriada- Le dijo Goenji-Ten respeto por los demás-

-Tu….-

-¡Hey! No estamos para peleas aquí, déjense las peleas de pareja para la otra, ¿bien?- Dijo Amaya poniéndose en medio de los 2 ya que al parecer ya Shizuka quería pegarle a Goenji

-¡No es mi novio, ni lo quiero!- Chilló Shizuka enojada amenazando ya golpear a Amaya

-Me caes bien, pero si haces alguna estupidez puede que ya no- Respondió Amaya mirándola enojada

La otra chica solo guardo silencio pensando en que no quería perder ninguna amistad.

-No sigamos buscando problemas y simplemente busquemos los interruptores- Dijo Kidou sin mirarlos un poco fastidiado

Ninguno dijo nada, solo lo siguieron caminando buscando el interruptor que les quedaba en ese piso. Encontraron nuevamente con mucha suerte el interruptor y subieron al 5° piso (N/A: Tranquilos solo hay hasta 5° piso xD). En total les quedaban 6 interruptores, los 2 del 5° piso, los 3 del sótano y 1 del ático.

-Va quedando menos, eso es- Festejaba Haruna que iba tomada del brazo de su hermano

-No celebres antes de tiempo, no quiero decepcionarme- Hablaba Amaya deprimiéndose a sí misma- Después de todo son 6 interruptores, y debemos bajar al… al…- No quería decir lo último

-Al sótano- Habló molesto Goenji ya que era simplemente una palabra lo que no era capaz de decir

-Sí, al sótano- Se deprimía más

-Eeeh, chicos, ¿qué le pasa a Shizuka?- Preguntó Midorikawa quien tenía a la chica al lado

La oji morada temblaba mucho y estaba palida, parecía estar enferma aunque realmente no era eso.

-Creo que es la más asustada con todo esto- Habló Kidou- Shizuka, ¿puedes calmarte? Te prometo que no te pasará nada malo…-

-¿Qué te va a hacer caso la malcriada?- Rió Goenji

-Cállate, no ayudas- Lo regaño Haruna- Para las peleas con ella, que solo nos ponen más nerviosos a todos-

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- Le acarició la cabeza Amaya que ya estaba al borde de explotar con los problemas dados por esa chica, la quería pero Shuuya tenía razón, era malcriada, o como le había dicho hace unas horas el peli crema una "princesita".

-No, no lo va a estar…- Respondío- ¿¡Y si no veo de nuevo a mi familia?- Preguntó nerviosa, esa fue la gota que desbordó el vaso…

-¡YA CÁLLATE SHIZUKA! ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE EN ESTE MUNDO SOLO IMPORTAS TÚ?- Le gritó Amaya harta del comportamiento de la rubia (Ajá, Shizuka es rubia por si no lo dije*)- Te juro que ya no te soporto otra el día de hoy, ¡para ti solo eres tú, tú y tú!-

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos a lo que le grito Amaya a Shizuka, definitivamente querían aplaudir en ese momento, le dijo la verdad de una vez y rápidamente… Se notaba que ya no tenía paciencia, y la entendían muy bien.

-¿Eso crees en verdad?- A la oji morada volvían a salirle lagrimas- ¿Soy tan molesta para todos?- Se conservó el silencio nuevamente

Haruna se acercó a Shizuka y la abrazó para tranquilizarla, aunque Amaya le hubiese dicho la verdad, no soportaba ver a los demás llorar… Logró que la chica se calmara…

Seguían caminando en busca de la entrada al ático, las linternas ya tenían nuevamente poca batería por lo que alumbraban menos… Se escuchó que alguien estaba llorando…

-Shizuka, por favor no llores- Pidió Midorikawa

-Lamento informarte Midorikawa, que Shizuka no es la que llora esta vez…- Contestó Goenji al ver que Shizuka estaba tranquila en ese mismo momento

-Entoncesz, ¿Quién llora?- Preguntó Amaya

-¡La llorona!- Gritó Goenji

-¿¡QUÉ?- Gritaron todos

-Jajajajaja, es broma chicos… Era para quitar miedo y tenciones… ¿o tal ves no?- Reía el peli crema

Todos los miraron feo- Te juro que no lograste tu objetivo- Contestó enojada Otonashi- Será mejor que guardes silencio o no detendré a ninguno que quiera golpearte Goenji- Le habló Kidou

El mencionado trago saliva- Está bien, perdón-

-No importa, porque…- Midorikawa temblaba apuntando hacía un lugar el cual ninguno observaba

-¡T-T-TE-TENÍAS R-RA-RAZÓN!- Chilló Amaya

Ahí se encontraba, una chica llorando y acercándose a ellos, estaba vestida de blanco y su cabello largo no dejaba que su cara se viera. Todos estaban desesperados, querían correr pero sus piernas no se lo permitían… 2 segundos de silencio y luego…

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-Ese gritó que no escuchaban desde la desaparición de Endou y Naoko, porque por alguna razón en el caso de Fubuki y Shinju, se escuchó el gritó de ellos y no el gritó que normalmente escuchaban en las otras desapariciones…

Todos se sobresaltaron y miraron asustados hacia atrás olvidando a quien tenían frente a ellos. Rápidamente miraron al frente, pero ella ya no estaba. Así volvieron a voltear para fijarse quien rayos era el desaparecido. Haruna miro al suelo, allí estaban los googles de su querido hermano mayor.

-Onii-chan…- Recogió los googles del suelo, tenía una cara sorprendida y a la vez de desesperación- Tenemos que encontrarlo…- De los ojos de la chica amenazaban con caer lagrimas…

-Tranquila, no nos queda mucho camino, debemos encontrar los interruptores, luego de eso será fácil encontrarlos a todos- Amaya calmaba a Haruna

-Si es que están aquí…-Susurro Shizuka, solo Goenji alcanzó a escuchar lo dicho por la oji morada y le dijo por lo bajo solamente "cállate"

-Hey miren,¡ creo que Kidou nos dejó una luz!- Sonreía Midorikawa- ¡Un interruptor!- Dicho esto lo subio y volvió la luz- ¡Y ha sido el gran regalo!-

-Entonces los otros interruptores estaban arriba, que suerte tenemos- Sonreía Amaya

-Entonces a buscar a mi onii-chan- Haruna volvía alegrarse pero luego miraba confundida hacia todos lados- ¿Y Goenji?-

-¿¡Eh?- Todos los presentes miraban a todos lados, no, ningún rastro del peli crema

-¡NO! Otro más, las luces ya están prendidas y aun así nada cambio, siguen las desapariciones…-

-Al parecer esto no terminara jamás-

-Vamos abajo, entre más abajo estemos, más fácil será salir de este lugar- Shizuka convencía a todos de buscar una salida

-Pero… Debemos buscar a los otros- Amaya daba una mirada desafiante

-Lo mejor será salir y pedir ayuda, ¿no creen?- Volvía aludir la idea la rubia

-No, yo quiero buscar a mi onii-chan- Haruna no saldría del lugar sin encontrar a Kidou, y a todos les había queda bien claro

-Chicos, ¿qué tal si corremos?- Midorikawa se notaba asustado

-¿Y por qué?- La ignorancia de no ver películas de terror por parte de Amaya la hacía tener problemas más grandes en momentos así

-Porque al parecer… ¡JASON SALIÓ DE LA PANTALLA!- Todos voltearon, si exactamente como dijo Midorikawa, se encontraba Jason con su famoso machete visto en las películas por 2 de los presentes

Todos los presentes gritaron (sin incluir a Jason obviamente) y corrieron rápidamente siendo perseguidos por el asesino psicótico (mmm, no sé si le puedo decir así jeje).

-¡Les dije que debíamos buscar ayuda!- Shizuka gritaba a los demás

-Igual nos hubiésemos encontrado con él…-

-O tal vez no-

En ese momento Amaya volteo a ver a Jason, pero… no estaba.

-Oigan, deténganse, él ya no está- Todos se detuvieron

-¡Vámonos! En cualquier momento vuelve- Shizuka jalaba el brazo de Haruna para que se fueran

-No, porque si fuese a volver… sería extraño… ya que seguiría persiguiéndonos para matarnos en este momento si no…-

-No nos arriesguemos- Midorikawa apoyaba con toda cobardía a Shizuka

-Yo creo… que Haruna tiene razón- Amaya miraba todavía a todos lados- ¿Cuántas cosas llevamos?-

-¿A qué te refieres con "cuantas cosas"?- Shizuka no entendía

-Bueno… acabamos de ver a Jason, hace un rato la llorona…- Amaya contaba con sus dedos

-El asesino en serie caníbal, la muerte, un fantasma…garabatero…- Haruna también contaba- También sombras extrañas…-

-Cuantas cosas… esta casa esta embrujada…- Shizuka se asustaba más

-Tienes razón, ¡vamonos!- Midorikawa y Shizuka estaban por correr

-Claro, claro ¡ya entendí!- Haruna golpeaba la palma de su mano izquierda con su mano derecha echa puño

-¡Sí! Yo también, que sorpresa me ha dado- Amaya también entendió lo que pasaba

-¿¡Qué cosa entendieron?- Ambos chicos desesperados preguntaron Haruna y a Amaya que pasaba

-Bueno, la verdad es que…- No alcanzó a terminar, hubo un apagón y nuevamente fue audible un gran grito…

**_Bueno aquí lo dejo, seguramente traeré como en una semana el otro capi, si no pueden buscarme y matarme (?)_**

**_Me despido, cuiidense! :3 Byee_**


End file.
